gyro_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
GEARS
Origin The predecessor of the GYRO, the GEAR was originally designed for non-combat purposes. Being meant for aiding in the development of the new Space colonies, the GEAR boasted immense diversity, and could perform a variety of different functions. GEARs later were modified for combat purposes by the languishing in Africa. After the invention of the GYRO, GEARs were no longer the most efficient unit of war, yet still maintained their significant role in combat. As GYROs could not be manned to the same extent as GEARs, GEARs remained as the main fighting force in war (albeit escorted by several GYRO units). Specs GEARs are several sizes larger then the average GYRO, ranging from 10-30 meters in height, and 8-15 meters in width. Unlike GYROs, GEARs have limited agility and overall maneuverability. But make up for it with their sheer numbers and ability to carry more equipment. They also serve as more useful mechanics, and overall technicians in battle. In general, GEARs have less firepower and speed then a GYRO, in addition to a less powerful Pulse generator due to the energy required to move such bulky units. Hampering their Pulse powered weapons and barriers. In order to compensate for this, a majority of GEARs use normal guns adapted for a GEARs size. GEARs come in several different models, each serving a unique supporting role in combat. *Long Range Offensive- These types serve to support GYROs and other GEARs with long range supporting fire. These types usually come equipped with long-range Rifles capable of rapid fire. These rifles are usually bullet-based. Another favored weapon of these type of GEARs are the long-range homing missiles. These warheads are capable of inflicting massive damage on enemy units, but come in limited quantities. Long Range Offensive types tend to work well with Assault, Defensive, and Balanced types, but are useful in nearly every mission. *Mid to close Range- These models are what the frontline primarily consists of. Coming equipped with melee weapons such as metal blades, They also come equipped with cannons, machine guns, and rifles. These type of GEARs tend to be swifter, and their role in battle is to take and occupy enemy territory. They tend to work well with Speedster, Jammer, and Sensory types. However, they're generally used on every mission. *Defensive- These types of GEARs are very bulky and subsequently slow. Serving a role in the battlefield as a bulky shield for more frail GYROs and GEARS. They usually come equipped with cannons and other heavy firepower weapons, in addition to more powerful Pulse barriers. These types of GEARs tend to work well with Jammer and Sensory types, and are very effective in protection detail missions. *Mechanic- These type of GEARs have almost no firepower capabilities, but are a mandated requirement on every mission. Mechanics serve as mobile repair shops on the battlefield, repairing damaged GYROs and GEARs. They're also used for storing spare ammunition. *Sensors- These types of GEARs work in conjunction with Sensor GYROs and HQ. These type of GEARs come equipped with various sensory equipment, and will often be spread out on missions. Any information picked up by these GEARs are immediately relayed to Sensor GYROs and HQ. These type of Sensors can be useful on virtually every mission, but work poorly without an ally Sensory GYRO. *Jammers- These types of GEARs work in conjunction with Jammer GYROs . These type of GEARs come equipped with various jamming equipment, and will often be spread out on missions. Jammer GEARs emit pulse energy waves meant to completely disable enemy forces. These types of GEARs are only used in specific situations, and work poorly without an ally Jammer GYRO. Role on the Battlefield Gears are the main force on missions, yet are rarely the deciding factor. GEARs are meant to support GYROs, in addition to serving as a large army. Like GYRO pilots, skilled GEAR pilots are coveted in battle and are often handpicked by GYRO pilots on missions. It is fairly common for GYRO pilots to pick out a group of GEAR pilots they trust, forming a mission team with them. In general, for every GYRO at least 4 GEARs are needed on teams.